


All That You Give

by rightonthelimit



Series: Kurt/Blaine Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, hairdresser!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a hairdresser, Kurt meets a lot of different kinds of people. But none of them are quite as handsome as Blaine Anderson is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That You Give

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**All That You Give**

As a hairdresser, Kurt meets a lot of different kinds of people.

He came across peroxide blondes who insisted on abusing their hair, he came across those with hair so greasy Kurt couldn’t stop scrubbing his hands after he was done with them, he came across those who needed a simple touch up…

And then he sometimes came across people like  _this._

Kurt had to fight the need to stare when an adorable man wearing a bowtie and well matched clothes walked into his salon, his hazel eyes practically  _glimmering_ as they caught in the lights above their heads. His hair was dark and shiny with all the gel he had put into it and his eyebrows were thick, but it looked good on him. He had the most gorgeous jawline and cutest little ears.

He was perfect.

Kurt instantly averted his eyes when the male looked into his direction and smiled, his cheeks burning.

‘Excuse me?’ the man asked. Kurt glanced up at him again and their eyes met, something pleasant coiling in Kurt’s stomach. Was it hot in here? Yes, it probably was. Most definitely. ‘Hi, I’m Blaine Anderson – I had an appointment?’

Kurt nodded and pretended to flip through their agenda to look for Blaine’s name, while he secretly thought to himself that this guy could walk in when Kurt would be touching up Beyoncé’s hair and Kurt would probably still find time for him.

Because my God. Was this guy handsome or what?

‘Oh yes, I see it right here,’ Kurt lied, tapping his finger on the paper on a random note Rachel had actually scribbled down. He snapped the black book shut before Blaine could see and Kurt smiled brightly at him. ‘This way, please!’

Blaine nodded and Kurt winced to himself when he was sure Blaine wasn’t looking. He was coming on too strong, wasn’t he? Yeah, he should definitely quit with the enthusiasm. He didn’t even know if Blaine was gay or not.

Kurt was getting way ahead of himself and it was getting kind of creepy. That was the last thing he'd need, right now.

He sat Blaine down in front of a mirror and allowed himself to reach eye contact with him again. Even if Kurt tried very hard not to stare, he couldn't keep from thinking to himself that Blaine really did have pretty eyes… They were hazel, but kind of green, and just so  _shiny._ Very pretty indeed…

‘So – mister Anderson,’ Kurt started, clearing his throat awkwardly. He hoped he wouldn’t blush. That would just be plain awkward because then Blaine would think Kurt’s been thinking about sex which he wasn’t, crap, until now, and fuck okay now he could definitely picture Blaine underneath him as Kurt thru- ‘What can I do for you?’

The last word came out as a high pitched squeak and Kurt just absolutely. Hated himself. No wonder he was still single and untouched at age 24. He was about as sexy as a baby penguin.

‘You can call me Blaine,’ Blaine replied with a happy smile on his face. He didn’t look fazed by Kurt’s odd behavior at all, so Kurt just managed a tight nod and decided to keep his mouth shut. He was very happy that he didn’t act like this all the time. He would surely lose customers if he did. ‘And I was hoping you could just cut it a bit? It’s getting a bit too long in my neck.’

Kurt glanced up from where he’d been staring at the reflection of Blaine’s lips back to his hair, frowning a bit to himself. For as adorable – handsome – Blaine looked, this hairstyle didn’t seem to fit him very well. Not with so much hairgel anyway. He could tell Blaine had curly hair from the way it curled up a bit at the nape of his neck and he wondered to himself what it’d be like to free those curls, run his fingers through them…

No, Kurt couldn’t possibly let Blaine hide those curls. As a professional, he couldn’t.

As a gay man who very much wanted to touch said curls, he  _wouldn’t._

‘May I… make a suggestion?’ Kurt asked and he moved until he was standing in front of the brunette. The man blinked at him before slowly nodding although he looked hesitant. Like he was unsure if he was going to like what Kurt was going to tell him. ‘I think you should let me wash your hair, give it a hair mask and use some nourishing haircrème to style it just a bit. Allow your hair to breathe.’

The man still blinked at him, but then when it finally dawned in on him his eyebrows started knitting together.

‘It’s getting too long though,’ Blaine argued, ‘I mean I can barely part it in the morning-’

‘You shouldn’t. I mean – it’s very flattering and it makes your cheekbones stand out more, so kudos to you for picking this style, but I don’t think it fits you as a person. Maybe if you had evil business eyes and were a whole lot older, but for now I think your hair would look better if you keep it short, but without too much product in it.’

Kurt mentally applauded himself for finally being capable to act like a professional instead of a blabbering schoolgirl, and he was rather pleased with himself when he actually saw Blaine considering it. Kurt may be awkward at times, and unsexy at most, but at least he was passionate about making people feel good about themselves and their looks. He loved helping people like Blaine, who just needed that extra push.

Plus, freeing Blaine’s curls meant being able to play with them for a bit. He frankly couldn’t wait to wash out all the gel from Blaine’s hair.

Blaine’s hazel eyes kept staring at him. Just when he opened his mouth to reply Rachel (thank God for Rachel being too nosy for her own good) stepped next to Kurt and smiled.

‘You should totally listen to him. He suggested me to get straight bangs a week ago and when I came across the guy I’ve been in love with since high school, he stared at me and his girlfriend got mad at him because of it. And I’ve been asked out by two other guys.’

Kurt smiled but the man still looked a bit uncertain.

‘And if you won’t like it I can cut it as short as you’d want me to, free of charge,’ Kurt added. The man looked a bit amused by this, and he slowly nodded.

‘I- alright.’

Kurt fought the need to preen.

 

 

* * *

 

It turned out Blaine liked hairgel.

A lot.

Blaine kept gazing at Kurt through those ridiculously long lashes of his as Kurt washed his hair, sighing every now and then when Kurt’s fingers dug into his scalp to get rid of the sticky substance on it. Kurt thought to himself that Blaine might as well had used glue. If he hadn’t been a professional he most likely wouldn’t have been able to notice the difference.

When Kurt told Blaine this, Blaine looked torn between being offended and amused. In the end he huffed out a soft breath and said that free choice of hairproducts was actually one of the basic human rights.

Kurt bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing out loud. Blaine was just so cute when he was so serious about ridiculous things.

Blaine was very passionate about his hairgel because he was insecure about his hair. Kurt wanted to tell Blaine that he had nothing to worry about, that now that his hair was actually free of any hairgel it was actually quite thick when Kurt ran his fingers through it. He, admittedly, took longer than he should when it came down to washing Blaine’s hair.

When Rachel shot him a knowing look from across the room, Kurt stuck out his tongue to her and continued listening to Blaine talking about the importance of freedom of choice, because telling someone what they can and cannot put into their hair is disgusting, and before you knew it people would start burning books, and then they’d start burning schools and libraries, and then they’d burn  _people._

Kurt wasn’t sure if he found it endearing or mildly disturbing. One glance at Blaine’s lips made him forget about his initial worries.

 

 

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later Kurt found himself rubbing some haircrème that vaguely smelt like coconuts in his hands, just to spread it over his fingers so he could apply it evenly into Blaine’s hair, feeling incredibly pleased at himself for having created such a masterpiece. It almost hurt to ogle Blaine the way Kurt was doing right now, because if he had thought Blaine had looked handsome when he walked in, he was now downright  _dashing._

But Kurt kept ogling and touching. Because he had a good reason to and because Blaine was cute and seemingly delightfully ignorant.

‘Smells good,’ Blaine commented with a happy sigh and Kurt hummed. He was fascinated by this one curl near Blaine’s temple and arranged it so it artfully curled just over his skin, just enough.

Kurt found he enjoyed running his hands through the male’s hair far too much for his own taste, and it made him a bit uncomfortable. He couldn’t help it, though – it were thick and silky, its texture better than what Kurt had expected. Blaine’s hair was a little bit frizzy after blowdrying it but it was nothing that Kurt couldn’t fix with some crèmes and gentle brushing. It already looked better and soft to the touch.

Sometimes it frustrated Kurt that people gave up so easily on their hair. It saddened him when people with gorgeous curls insisted on straightening them, or when people with a pretty natural hair color came to him to dye it a shade of brown that really didn’t go well with their complexion.

Blaine’s passion for hairproducts was endearing, but Kurt just hoped he had managed to convince him to change his hair-suffocating ways at least somewhat because frankly put, hair like this... It shouldn't be hidden. Ever. It should be a crime.

Kurt held up the little jar of product to Blaine’s nose and Blaine sniffed, grinning and humming happily. It surprised Kurt how easy Blaine was to work with. He didn’t complain at all.

And Kurt had somehow managed to talk properly which was good as well.

‘Hmm, coconuts,’ Blaine murmured. Kurt swore to himself that Blaine didn’t try to nuzzle his hand, because that simply couldn’t be true. No way a guy like Blaine would be interested in him. ‘You sure know how to pamper your customers, mister…?’

‘Kurt, Kurt Hummel,’ he murmured absentmindedly, moving to stand in front of the man and running his hands unnecessarily through the front of his hair. His hazel eyes stared up at Kurt, and they were half lidded and darkened.

Oh. So Kurt wasn’t the only one who was enjoying himself.

Kurt blushed and quickly ducked his head, hoping Blaine didn’t notice it.

‘I’d tell you my name, but well, since you already know…’ Blaine stated, his voice a pleasant hum, and Kurt felt the corner of his mouth kick up. They shook hands nonetheless.

‘Are your hands always covered in cuts?’ Blaine asked with a worried tone in his voice and Kurt glanced down.

‘Huh? Oh – yeah. Part of the job,’ he said with a half amused smile. ‘They lessen with the more experience you get, though. When I first started working with scissors for a living I nearly cut off my fingers.’

‘Glad that didn’t happen,’ Blaine commented, and Kurt paused from where he had been moving a curl that had been on the center of Blaine’s forehead to the side. He blinked before he slowly nodded, figuring Blaine was just being kind.

‘Indeed,’ he agreed, and he smiled. Blaine smiled back. Kurt took a bit distance, glancing him over. It wasn't fair, Kurt thought, that Blaine was allowed to look like that. He was all wide eyes and smiles, not to mention his broad shoulders...

‘Is it bad?’ Blaine asked when he mistook Kurt’s expression of frustration at how attracted he felt to the other male probably for frustration at the way his hair turned out.

‘It’s perfect,’ Kurt instantly replied, because he wasn’t afraid to admit that he  _was_ talented. And unfortunately already crushing on someone he barely knew. ‘Honestly, you’ll like it. I’ll eat my shoe if you won’t.’

Blaine seemed a bit relieved by that and he laughed. The sound was rich and it sent pleasant shivers down Kurt’s spine, and he shifted. Ridiculous. He hadn’t been nervous at work once, not even when he had worked with Britney Spears for the first time.

So then what was it about Blaine that made him all fidgety and weird?

‘Can I see?’ Kurt paused from where he had been tucking a curl behind Blaine’s ear and he could actually feel his body freeze up. He nodded wordlessly and turned Blaine’s chair around, noticing how Blaine’s eyes widened when he caught sight of his own reflection.

It wasn’t a world of difference, but Kurt thought it was a good difference nonetheless. He bit on his bottom lip ( _God they actually looked good together)_ and had to fight the urge to go ‘ _aww_ ’ at the expression on Blaine’s face.

‘Do you like it?’ Kurt asked after a moment of silence. Blaine blinked at him with wide eyes.

‘Yeah. Sorry – uh. Just, you know – I used to get bullied for my hair, and eventually I started using hairgel, and it’s been years since... Never mind. It’s just really nice. Liberating, I suppose.’ Kurt nodded and ignored how he felt the sudden need to nuzzle the back of Blaine’s hair as he leaned over him. He ruffled Blaine's hair before he could stop himself and liked how messing Blaine's hair up even more made him look even more charming.

‘It’ll save you a lot of money too, now that you won’t have to get yourself a new jar of gel every other day.’ Blaine stuck out his tongue to Kurt and Kurt laughed to himself.

‘I just look like Medusa when I don’t wear gel, it’s ridiculous – how did you manage to make it look like this? It used to be baby thin and really frizzy…’

‘It was nothing a bit of conditioner and TLC couldn’t fix,’ Kurt promised him with a soft look on his face. Blaine stared at Kurt’s reflection and smiled back at him. It made Kurt’s head feel fuzzy.

‘TLC, huh?’ Blaine parroted. Kurt could feel himself becoming flustered but he nodded nonetheless. Blaine seemed to consider him, before he finally ducked his head, rubbed the back of his neck and mumbled; ‘I’m kind of jealous of my hair right now.’

Kurt blinked up.

‘Huh? Why’s that?’ Kurt asked. Blaine shyly looked up at Kurt and Kurt fought the need to coo over him. He looked adorable with his tousled curls and Kurt wanted to do nothing more but press a sweet kiss against his temple and ruffle his hair again. Blaine was just so  _cute._

‘Anyone would be lucky to be loved and taken care of by you,’ Blaine replied. It seemed to take him a great effort to say that and Kurt thought to himself that Blaine honestly had no idea how gorgeous and sweet he was. The best thing about this, besides the fact that Blaine was pretty much flirting with Kurt, was that Blaine was genuine. He was so bashful.

And gay. God bless.

‘Is that so?’ Kurt asked, placing one hand on his hip. He was strangely encouraged by this and in a surge of confidence, he gripped the back of Blaine’s chair and swiveled him around. Blaine’s eyes widened in surprise.

‘Kurt?’ he asked. His eyes strayed to Kurt’s lips, and then managed eye contact again.

‘This was on the house, Blaine,’ Kurt told him. He grinned because yes, Blaine was definitely showing interest in him, and Kurt couldn’t believe how lucky he was. He wasn’t going to let this one go. ‘If you ever need some TLC, you know where to find me.’

That sentence admittedly had sounded sexier in his head, but whatever. Blaine didn’t look like he was about to object.

Instead, Blaine licked his lips and Kurt’s eyes were instantly drawn to them. They looked so soft…

‘Can – Can I find you here tonight? Around 7, so we can go see a movie together?’

Kurt paused, feeling something inside himself grow soft. Blaine’s eyes were so hopeful and there was a slight flush on Blaine’s cheeks. Something told him that Blaine didn’t do this very often and that was okay with Kurt, it was perfect.

‘Yes,’ Kurt stated with a gentle smile on his face. ‘Yes, I’d love that.’

Blaine practically  _beamed_ at him. ‘Great!’

Later that night, when they indeed found each other here at the salon and Blaine sighed a quiet and relieved  _oh, there you are,_ Kurt thought to himself  _yes, here I am._

_I’ve been looking for you forever._


End file.
